


Sewing Dresses

by DigitalMoriarty



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Genderqueer Pietro, M/M, Mild Angst, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt accidentally discovers Pietro's fondness for dresses. And like any good friend he puts his sewing skills to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotQuiteHumanAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/gifts).



> The blame for this actually being written can be laid at the feet of scarletwix on tumblr. I claim no responsibility. Beyond acknowledging that Pietro would look very pretty in a dress, and the world needs more genderqueer people being happy.
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I've forgotten to shove these up so everyone can see the loveliness!  
> [Gorgeous (and accurate) moodboard!](http://scarletwix.tumblr.com/post/149474992143/moodboard-sewing-dresses-by-digitalmoriarty)
> 
> AND LOOK AT THIS IT'S SO LOVELY! [The detailing on the dress is so pretty!](http://noidorus.tumblr.com/post/151876269663/digitalmoriarty-genderqueer-quicksilver-yes)

Kurt knew he was… slightly in love with Peter ('You can call me Pietro, it actually sounds cool in your accent') Maximoff. It wasn't a problem, really it wasn't. He'd been slightly in love with people before, and it generally went away without them ever noticing. It was a little tougher this time, what with Pietro rapidly becoming his best friend, but he could manage. He could  _ totally  _ manage.

 

Well. That was true, right up until he decided he wanted to visit his friend and took advantage of Pietro's 'You don't need to knock, just bamf right in!' policy. Which…

 

The dress was, objectively, quite pretty. A lovely rich red, long and flowy with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It just wasn't particularly flattering on Pietro's frame and didn't fit quite right. The other man had been twirling, and upon seeing Kurt went… completely still. One didn't realize just how much Pietro moved (constantly) until he stopped. It looked… wrong. The fact that Kurt had been the cause of the wrongness, had stumbled onto something, hurt.

 

There was a blink, a half-instant and the speedster was in something more usual, a well-worn band t-shirt and leather pants and he was looking…

 

Kurt recognized that look. He'd just never had it directed at him before. It was Pietro's 'I'm going to tell you a lie and you're going to believe it because it'll be easier for everyone' face. He tended to use it when talking about his dad… And now he was seeing it and he already knew that whatever was about to be said was going to be a lie, and probably not a good one.

 

"Oh, hey elf! Just getting ready to go out, anything I can help you with?"

 

And Pietro  _ sounded _ right. Sort of. But Kurt could see the fear in his eyes, and he didn't need the Professor's telepathy to be able to hear 'Don't ask, please don't ask, I don't want you to think I'm some sort of freak' in those words. And he wants to ask 'You like dresses?' and he wants to say 'you don't have to hide things from me' and he so very much wants to find whoever put that fear in Pietro's eyes and very politely make them regret it. But he doesn't. He just smiles (Because Pietro likes his smiles, and isn't afraid of his teeth and makes Kurt feel so  _ normal _ in the best of ways) and chirps "I was just going to ask if you wanted to come down and watch a movie!", accent just a bit thicker than normal.

 

"What, time for another Disney marathon?"

"It is  _ always _ time for a Disney marathon!"

 

And normalcy is back, he can see the fear fading but…

 

He saw Pietro's face. While he was wearing that pretty dress he looked so so  _ happy _ .

 

"Race you downstairs then!"

 

And as he laughs, says "Time for you to lose again!" his mind starts to work.

 

Kurt learned to sew in the circus. They made their own costumes there, and he'd always liked it. It was something soothing, something fun, and he was good at it. He wasn't much for patterns, but he knew how garments went together, and he liked fashion. He talked with Jubilee sometimes, and helped Jean pick out clothing when he was invited shopping. He knew how to make something pretty and flattering. And...

 

America made it easy to get things, like all different types of fabric and sewing supplies. He'd have to guess at measurements, but he had a good eye and there were forgiving fabrics he could work with. He picked blue (which Pietro had mentioned was his favorite color) and silver (because Pietro really did look good in it) and set to work.

 

It took a few different tries. He wanted something that would make Pietro happy, but he couldn't exactly ask 'So, what length do you like? Do you like sleeves?' because they didn't talk about the whole 'You caught me wearing a dress' thing. He went with something above the knee, to show off Pietro's legs (which were very nice, all that zipping around), and a flowy skirt, because the other man had been twirling. He had to adjust the upper half a little, to accommodate for a flat chest, but he picked a neckline which would emphasize Pietro's neck and flatter his broad shoulders. The lovely ladies he'd worked with at the circus would have been proud. 

 

He kept it a secret of course. Which would… probably have been a  _ lot _ harder if he hadn't been a teleporter. But he didn't want to embarrass Pietro. And he didn't want people asking who he was making the dress for. 

 

He embroidered on silver sequins, added little details, the sorts of things he saw in fashion magazines. And he kept putting off the 'No, I did see you in a dress but it wasn't flattering so I made you a pretty one, sorry I had to guess at sizes but I didn't want to ask for measurements, I can adjust it if you need, also I am totally not completely in love with you that would be awkward!' talk. Until…

 

Well, God worked in mysterious ways, right? In this case, God led him to stumble on Pietro looking at himself in a mirror and muttering about being a loser and getting a life and…

 

Kurt hated it when Pietro talked badly about himself. Absolutely loathed it. It didn't matter that it was meant to be a joke sometimes. Pietro was friendly and funny and shouldn't be calling himself names. Especially not when he was looking at himself in the mirror and calling himself a freak for putting on his sister's dresses.

 

"Red isn't your color. Well, you look good in anything, but there are more flattering colors with your hair color and skin tone. The shade of blue I picked will look good though I think." He keeps his tone as calm as possible, tries to make sure Pietro can tell  _ he _ doesn't think the other man is a freak.

 

"Oh, I made you a dress. Would you like me to go get it?"

 

Pietro's staring at him.

 

"...what?"   
"I made you a dress."

"...If this is a joke…"

 

And Pietro isn't himself, or at least, isn't the 'himself' Kurt is used to, he looks serious and nervous but Mystique (Raven, she goes by Raven) and her training have given Kurt the courage to reply "It's not. I wouldn't make that sort of joke. Wait here, I'll be back."

 

And perhaps it's a mark of just how strange things have suddenly become, that when Kurt bamfs back, dress on it's hanger in hand, Pietro is just where he left him.

 

(If that's not proof that Pietro isn't a loser, Kurt doesn't know what is. Because he's not stupid, he can still see the fear and the worry but Pietro trusted him and waited and oh he is so very in love with this man…)

 

"See?"

 

Pietro's hand is trembling as he reaches out for the dress, and Kurt's happy to give it to him, happy to see the fear shift further into confusion and wonder.

 

"I had to guess what size… Try it on, will you? I want to see if I guessed right!"

 

The laugh he gets is like sunshine and there's a moment of blurriness and then the silver haired man is smoothing his hands down the front of the dress and Kurt did an excellent job guessing, although it helps that the fabric is a bit stretchy. And when Pietro twirls, he's laughing again and it's not something at superspeed, and the way the dress lifts up just a bit does very flattering things to those already lovely legs (And he's sort of thinking Pietro shaved his legs but that would be a very awkward thing to ask about, even more awkward than 'How long do you like your dresses?') and Kurt is feeling very pleased with himself.

 

"Kurt this is... "

 

Pietro's crying, just a little bit, but they're so obviously happy tears that the teleporter doesn't worry, he just asks "So, how's the fit? I can take it in a bit if you want it tighter but-"

 

And then he's being pulled into an extremely tight hug.

 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you."

 

He can barely make out the words, they're being said so fast and he just hugs Pietro back, squeezing just as tight, until they finally release each other and Pietro scrubs away his tears.

 

"Man elf, I didn't get you anything."

"I don't mind. You can repay me by letting me dance with you."

 

And he has  _ no idea  _ where those words came from, but they make his cheeks heat, and… And Pietro, he of endless jokes and silver hair is  _ blushing _ .

 

"You… want to dance with me?"   
"Yes? You don't have to if you don't want to?"

 

Because he honestly wasn't thinking of any sort of repayment when he made the dress, he just wanted to make something pretty for Pietro to wear. Okay, he had had a few daydreams about twirling Pietro and recreating some of the things he'd seen men and women do during their parties back at the circus, but that had nothing to do with anything. Really.

 

"I would love to dance with you. But I have no idea of how dance in a dress."

"Do not worry. I'll teach you."

"You're going to teach me to dance?"   
"What? I know how to dance."

 

He's about to say more, when he hears someone coming up the hallway. And in a blink, the dress is back on it's hanger and Pietro is again wearing pants. But…

 

"Tonight. We can use one of the classrooms, yes?"

"Alright. But if you step on my feet, I'm going to yank your tail."

  
Pietro winks and zips off, just as one of the other students rounds the corner. And Kurt notices Pietro took the dress with him, and he's quite glad he won't have to explain anything, he can just give a friendly wave and disappear. He manages to go roughly fifteen minutes before he realizes that he is effectively going to be going on a date. His first date. With one of his best friends. Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues to be the fault of a horrible enabler on tumblr, who knows who they are.

Pietro had known he wasn't quite like other boys when he was five. None of the other boys wanted to play dress up, and he learned not to mention it after the first six rounds of teasing. It was something for home, something to do with Wanda, who never minded playing with him. 

When they were a bit older, Wanda asked him (quietly and carefully) if he wanted to be a girl, instead of a boy. And the problem was (which he hadn't been able to explain properly at the time, because 11 year olds are not generally known for being particularly articulate in regards to gender identity) he didn't exactly want to be either. Sometimes he was happy being a boy, and sometimes he wanted to wear dresses and skirts like Wanda and be pretty, and sometimes he just wanted to be. Instead of finding the words for that, he'd just shrugged and said he didn't mind being a boy, he was just jealous that she was the only one who got to wear twirly things. Which had the benefit of being true.

When his mother (who he loved and who did her best to adapt to his… issues) caught him, thirteen years old and just starting to break from normal in brand new ways, wearing one of Wanda's dresses, it had… Not gone well. He'd heard her later, talking to herself, saying over and over 'It's just a phase, he'll grow out of it' as if by saying it enough times she could make it true.

It was not a phase and he did not grow out of it. But he did get sneakier about it. He didn't like upsetting his mother after all. And he didn't like when people looked at him as if he wasn't who he was supposed to be. It got harder. Puberty sent his body down a different path than Wanda's, and it wasn't the wrong path, but it wasn't the right one either.

Running helped. When he was going fast, when everything else seemed to stop, it didn't matter what he wanted to wear, or what other people thought, or what shape his body was. Everything was okay then. Or, if not okay, at least causing problems in a different direction. Stealing helped too. Wanda helped him work out some rules, and he stuck to them, and let it all wrap him up in a comforting blanket of adrenaline and release.

He never stole dresses, even though he wanted to. He did steal a hell of a lot of twinkies.

And then… well, and then he was a loser, living in the basement while Wanda (Who was brilliant and wonderful and much better at fitting in) was off at college. And a chain of events set themselves in motion, like dominos falling, and he found himself a 'not-actually-a-student-but-no-way-in-hell-are-we-letting-him-teach-anyone-but-here-have-a-room-anyway' at the newly rebuilt Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. And totally not falling head over heels in love with a guy. 

Who was blue and had a tail and fangs and a smile that was like the sun coming out on a rainy day. And who could actually pronounce 'Pietro' and he was very glad Wanda wasn't around to tease him about how happy hearing his name made him. Or tease him about the sheer number of bad jokes he'd made just to get Kurt to laugh. Honestly, once she found out he would never hear the end of it…

But Pietro Maximoff wasn't stupid, and when it came down to it, he would rather be Kurt's friend and pine like the lovesick kid he was a good decade off being than risk things getting awkward. He didn't have many friends after all. And that list shrank to just one when you added the criteria 'willing to have Disney movie marathons with me and not make fun of me for it'. 

Of course, then he had to forget that he told Kurt he was always welcome in Pietro's room and make the mistake of borrowing Wanda's new dress. It looked gorgeous on his sister, but not so much on him. He hadn't entirely minded though, because it had a long, full skirt just right for twirling in, and he'd lost himself in the visual of the rich red fabric moving, the delightful sensation of swishing cloth and cool air. Right until he heard a very distinctive sound, which he was normally happy to encounter (because Kurt's mutation was incredible) but not when he was wearing a dress.

Because men didn't wear dresses. And 'I'm not really a man, I mean my body is, and I'm not a girl either, I'm just me, at least when things are going well and I can't help that dresses are pretty and I like being pretty sometimes' hadn't exactly gone over well the other times he's been caught. (Not often thankfully. Being able to move at speeds most people couldn't see had a lot of bonuses that went with it) And he wasn't sure he could bear if Kurt looked at him like he was a freak… So he changed his clothes, hid the dress, put on his best 'nothing is wrong!' smile and lied. 

And Kurt, lovely and wonderful and sweet Kurt, buys it, and he's safe. He's safe and he's going to have another Disney marathon and lose the race (Because he almost always loses, and he doesn't really mind, because it's Kurt) and he's not going to borrow Wanda's dresses for a while. Because honestly, what's more important, feeling pretty for a little, pretending the things that look so good on his sibling look just as good on him, or having friends?

He manages to go three weeks before he… Well, he talks to himself in the mirror occasionally anyway. But he's not usually caught at it. He's usually more careful, but Kurt can be a surprisingly stealthy ray of warm sunshine and it takes every bit of control Pietro has not to jump and flail when he hears a voice say "Red isn't your color".

And he knows those ridiculously adorable pointy ears picked up 'It would all be so much easier if I wasn't a fucking freak who can't stop wearing his sister's dresses' but… Kurt's face is open and gentle and there's nothing there that's judging him. But he can't help the fear, the worry… He tries to shield himself, get himself ready for the thing which inevitably follows someone being confronted with that tidbit about him. 

He stays when Kurt bamfs away, even if he wants to bolt all the way home and maybe hide under a bed. And the dress he comes back with is so beautiful. A pretty shade of blue (And Pietro loves blue, and not just because it's the same color as Kurt's skin) with silver accents and… It's for him. It's not Wanda's, it's not something he's borrowing, it's his. Kurt made it for him. And it fits like a glove with nothing in it that says 'this was not made for a body like yours'.

All he can do is hug Kurt, try to press how grateful and happy he is into the other mutant's bones with the strength of his arms alone. Kurt's hugging him back, and it's like… like someone is pressing all the different parts of him together, a silent 'You can just be you, and that's okay'.

He's crying and men aren't supposed to cry but he honestly couldn't care less about 'men aren't supposed to' right now. He has a beautiful dress that someone made just for him and he feels pretty in a way he hasn't felt since Wanda's clothes no longer fit him the way they fit her. And then… Well, and then his mind and mouth work together without his permission, and he has a date to learn how to dance in a dress. Tonight.

And he has clearly watched too much Disney during his lifetime because all he can think is "Kurt Wagner is the best fairy godmother ever, it's blatantly unfair that he's a prince too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no actual idea where I plan on ending this. I know I'm writing the dancing at the very least, because dancing is wonderful. But I'm not sure beyond that. And I have a couple of other Nightsilver things to put up, if anyone's interested in reading tooth rotting fluff.


End file.
